Moving On
by KitKat7
Summary: Updated!!! Sarah has moved on since her time in the Labyrinth, hence title, but then things start to happen and long kept secrets are revealed to her.
1. The Pirates of Penzance

I would appreciate any feedback you give me. This is my first laby fic and I would like to know what you think as it progresses. Just please don't torch me too badly. I scar easily. The beginning is basically just about Sarah after her experiences in the Labyrinth, but for those of you who like Jareth, he will be appearing in later chapters. The rating will most likely change as the story progresses.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or other things that I happen to use from the movie Labyrinth. Would love to, but I don't. Deszerea and Nathaniel are mine though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Karen, I'm home!" Sarah called to her stepmother as she started to run up the stairs to her room. She stopped when she heard Karen talking back to her.  
  
"That's good. So how was school today?"  
  
"It was alright. Nothing special happened," Sarah answered as she walked into the kitchen where Karen was making supper.  
  
It had been only two months since her adventure in the Labyrinth, but ever since then Sarah began to see her stepmother in a new light. They got along pretty well now, but Sarah still wasn't quit ready to call Karen 'mom' yet.  
  
"Are you guys all ready for opening night?"  
  
"I sure hope so," Sarah sighed as she dropped into a chair and let her bag fall to the floor beside her.  
  
"You don't sound like you're too sure. Is there something wrong with it?"  
  
"Oh no, it should be great. I just hope that my voice doesn't give out on me, that's all. I've never sang much before I got this part in Pirates."  
  
"Pirates? I thought it had a longer name than that."  
  
"The Pirates of Penzance."  
  
"That's right," Karen replied. "You have nothing to worry about with your singing. I've heard you practicing, and you sound really good. You'll do great tomorrow night."  
  
"Thanks. I sure hope you're right." She got up to leave then, but she stopped at the door remembering something. "Do you mind if I go out with Deszerea, Nathaniel, and some others after the play? We just kind of want to celebrate making it this far. Well, that and we want to celebrate with just us and we can't do that after the final performance since there is a party for the whole cast and crew and we're expected to be there." The last was said with displeasure, but luckily Karen didn't notice. She just didn't understand that Sarah would rather have a small celebration with just her friends instead of a big one with a bunch of people she didn't know, and didn't really care to know.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. You don't go out nearly enough. Just make sure that you're home by midnight, alright?"  
  
"Great! Thanks, I will."  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Opening night went without any problems. Everyone enjoyed it, and the cast was even given a standing ovation.  
  
Sarah caught up with Deszerea outside after they had changed out of their costumes and the stage was cleaned and ready for the next performance. "I can't believe how well it went tonight. I was so worried about singing in front of everyone like that, it's not something that I've ever really done before."  
  
Deszerea was about Sarah's height, maybe a little shorter if you wanted to be specific. She had green eyes and straight, deep black hair that ended a couple of inches above her shoulders. Tonight she was very excited about how the show went over and was practically bubbling over with praise and happiness. This state was typical for her, so Sarah learned to just ignore her friend's hyper active nature as best she could.  
  
"You were awesome, Sarah! Everyone loved you!"  
  
"Thanks Dez, but I think that it was the musical itself that everyone liked. Not me."  
  
"Think what you want, but I like my ideas better."  
  
Sarah just sighed. She never thought that she would find someone who dreams and imagines as much as her, but she was wrong. The girl standing in front of her could easily match, if not beat, Sarah when it came to imagination. She smiled to herself. Deszerea was a great friend to have.  
  
Snapping back to reality, Sarah saw Nathaniel walking out the doors looking for them. "Come on," Sarah said as she grabbed a hold of her friend's arm. "Nate's over by the doors looking for us."  
  
Deszerea obliged, letting her friend half drag her over to the doors when she remembered something. "Sarah wait."  
  
"Why?" she asked confused, though obeyed her friend and stopped in mid stride. "Is something wrong?" 'God I hope not' she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh! No! I just have something for you," she stated as she held out her hand.  
  
Sarah hadn't noticed that she was carrying anything until it was presented to her. She gasped when she saw the note in Deszerea's hand accompanied by a single rose.  
  
"This is for me? Where did you get it?"  
  
TBC… 


	2. summer time

I just want to thanks those of you for the great reviews so far. I really appreciate any comments that I get. Please keep them coming. Oh, and Rachel, you're insane. Great, but extremely insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the labyrinth, but Deszerea, Nathaniel, Sarah's aunt, and everyone else that you will meet later do belong to me and my twisted little imagination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
``~``recap``~``  
  
Sarah hadn't noticed that she was carrying anything until it was presented to her. She gasped when she saw the note in Deszerea's hand accompanied by a single rose.  
  
"This is for me? Where did you get it?"  
  
``~``end recap``~``  
  
"Someone asked me if I would give it to you. Of course I agreed. Every girl deserves flowers, especially when they have the lead female role in a play. And you, my dear friend, deserve lots of flowers from many secret admirers."  
  
"And here I thought that I had an over active imagination," Sarah replied. "Now tell me, who was it?"  
  
"Why don't you read the note? Maybe it will give you some clue as to who this is from."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll read it," Sarah said as she snatched the gift away from her friend. She turned around so she could have a little more privacy, and almost laughed when she heard her friend scowl. Dez always did like to know everything about her friends. Especially any juicy secrets that they try to keep from her.  
  
My Dearest Sarah,  
Your performance in tonight's musical was magnificent. I hope to see you on stage again soon. I'm glad to see that you have not lost your wonderful imagination. Don't ever stop dreaming.  
  
"So…"  
  
"It's not signed," Sarah said, looking disappointed and sounding a little aggravated. "Now would you please tell me who gave this to you?"  
  
"Fine. All I can say is that he was tall and had long blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail."  
  
"Are you guys coming or what?" Nate called over to them.  
  
"We're not guys, we're girls!" they said in unison before bursting out into laughter.  
  
Nate just shook his head. How he ever became friends with those two, he's still trying to figure out. Worse yet, was the fact that he was going out with one of them. 'I must have been drunk when decided that one,' he thought to himself with a sly grin forming on his face. His brown eyes were sparkling with mirth at what he was thinking and his light brown hair was blowing in the breeze from the open doorway.  
  
Sarah and Dez kept laughing as they walked over to where he was waiting with an impatient air about him. They forgot all about the flower and the note that Sarah still had clutched in her hand; looking forward to celebrating with their friends.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"My plan has now been put into motion. She shall be here within a few days, and a couple of days after that my plan should be complete."  
  
A cruel smile spread across his face as the crystal he was looking in disappeared. Jareth, King of the Goblins and lone Ruler of the Labyrinth was content with what he saw. Only his eyes hinted to what he was really feeling as he got up from his lounging position on his throne and walked out of the room towards his chambers with the look and stance of arrogance. He could not let his minions know that he had a weak spot.  
  
His façade fooled all but two. They both saw the look in his eyes and knew of his main intentions. Though neither of them knew what he was doing his best to hide from everyone. Had they known, their actions and thoughts on his plan would have changed.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
"Congratulations Sarah!"  
  
"You did great! Are you going to the party in the gym/commons area tonight?"  
  
"Thanks you guys! Yea I'm going with Dez and Nate as soon as they get here," Sarah responded as she finished tying up her old tennis shoes.  
  
"I'll see ya there then. Bye!"  
  
"See ya!" she shouted at the retreating forms of two of her sisters from the musical.  
  
The final performance of the show was a great success. It was a great way to end the school year. Actually, classes had finished up a week before. The musical was supposed to end with the final show being preformed for the student body on their last day, but a few extra shows were added because it turned out to be such a hit.  
  
Sarah was glad it was over though. She was ready for a nice relaxing summer.   
  
With her shoes now tied, she picked up her dress and brought it over to the costumes rack to hang it with the others. She went back to get her jacket from the chair where she left it, and found a note and a rose waiting for her as well.  
  
Now the rose came as no surprise to her since she had received one after every performance. The note, on the other hand, confused her at first since she had only gotten one with the first rose. When she picked it up she saw that the note was from Deszerea though, and not the mysterious person who sent her the flowers.  
  
Sarah,  
Sorry we didn't wait for you. Nate was kind of anxious to get to the party and find the food. I swear, all he ever thinks about is his stomach. Anyway, I'll be watching for you so you better show up!  
-Dez-  
  
Sarah just had to smile. She understood her friend's frustration with her boyfriend. She had often found it rather frustrating herself when she first met him. Now she just thought of it as normal. Thinking about it brought back the memory of when Dez was so bound and determined to find a guy for her so that she didn't have to be the third wheel anymore when they went out. Sarah had just argued that she didn't mind being the third part of the trio and that she didn't even want a guy because they only ever have one of a couple things on their mind. Though she knew that not all guys were like that, but it was the best argument that she could think of at the time. Strangely, it actually worked.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
The party was a lot of fun. Sarah had found her friends as soon as she got to the gym. Like the note had said, Nate was sitting at a table with a plateful of food in front of him. The three of them had spent most of the night together and ended up being some of the last people to leave.  
  
It was early in the morning by the time Nate dropped Sarah off at her house. She was so exhausted that she didn't even notice that her father and Karen were already up, so she definitely didn't hear them talking about her as she went up to her bedroom. She didn't even bother to change out of her clothes. She just climbed right into bed and was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow.  
  
Sarah woke up a few hours later to the sound of voices getting progressively louder in the room below her. She couldn't get back to sleep, so she decided to go investigate what all the noise was about.  
  
"She deserves this opportunity, Robert! Don't make her stay here when she has the chance to go out into the world and see what life is like over there. Let her expand her horizons."  
  
"She is too young for a trip like this! Besides, her life here is just fine."  
  
"Why don't you let her make her own decisions? She's not exactly a little girl anymore."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sarah asked as she walked into the room. When her father didn't say anything, Sarah turned towards Karen for an answer.  
  
"Well, we got a letter from your aunt yesterday," Karen replied. "She wants you to go visit her and her husband."  
  
"I just saw them last weekend. And why didn't they just call or something instead of writing a letter? I mean, they only live a few miles away." Sarah was starting to get confused at this point.  
  
"Well… that's not exactly the aunt I meant."  
  
"You don't mean…"  
  
"I'm afraid so," came a different voice into the conversation. The two girls had almost forgotten about Robert sitting there.  
  
"She even sent a plane ticket for you," Karen added.  
  
  
TBC… 


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I don't own anything originally part of Labyrinth. This fic will end up with quite a few new characters of mine, however.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
``~``recap``~``  
  
"You don't mean…"  
  
"I'm afraid so," came a different voice into the conversation. The two girls had almost forgotten about Robert sitting there.  
  
"She even sent a plane ticket for you," Karen added.  
  
``~``end recap``~``  
  
Sarah was now sitting in the first class passenger are of a plane heading towards a completely foreign land. It didn't help that the only relation she had in the whole place was someone that she didn't remember ever meeting.  
  
She was shocked to hear where she was invited to stay, but curiosity eventually won out and she warily accepted the invitation. She didn't know much about her aunt, except that she was well known throughout the small country that she lived in. All this just made her wonder how her summer was going to turn out.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Sarah was shocked out of her reverie by a female voice right next to her. She was surprised to find that someone was now sitting next to her and that the plane was in the air. She didn't realize that she was lost in thought for that long.  
  
The girl had wavy, strawberry blonde hair that fell to a little past her shoulders. Her blue eyes had such a quality to them that they made you wonder about what she knew and wasn't letting on to. She was wearing black stretch pants and a red colored peasant top and a smile lit up her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she said sincerely before starting to ramble on. "My name is Kali by the way. That must've been some place you were at though, to make you so unaware of your surroundings like that. I wish I could get lost in thought like that sometimes… Hey, are you alright? Is this your first time on a plane or something? You look nervous," Kali asked of the girl next to her who seemed very pale, even for what she's used to seeing.  
  
"Hi Kali. No, this isn't my first time on a plane. I am nervous though. I'm meeting my aunt and uncle for, what I believe to be, the first time once this plane lands. Oh, and my name is Sarah."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sarah. I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about though. Everyone there that I know is rather nice," Kali told Sarah in hopes of claming the girl's nerves, at least a little bit.  
  
"That's good to hear," Sarah replied with a slight smile starting to form on her face. "What about you? I take it that you've been here before. Do you vacation here often or something?" She liked this girl and was glad to have someone to talk to on the long flight. 'Hopefully I'll see Kali sometime this summer as well. I'll need a friend if this doesn't work out well,' Sarah thought to herself.  
  
"Actually, I just finished with my vacation. I'm on my way back home now," Kali replied.  
  
The two girls quickly became friends and started talking about anything and everything that came to mind, though secretly they were each avoiding one certain topic. After awhile though, they both succumbed to the sweet pulls of sleep.  
  
~*~~~*~~~*~  
  
Kali and Sarah woke up to the sounds of both the plane and the people around them getting ready to land.  
  
"You ready?" Kali questioned her new friend.  
  
"As ready al I'll ever be," replied Sarah with a nervous hitch to her voice.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll like it here. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
By now the plane had landed. Everyone was gathering up their things and deboarding the flight. They all seemed to know where they were going, and that just made Sarah feel more at ease. Not knowing what else to do, she just followed her new friend to find her luggage.  
  
"My boyfriend is supposed to be here to pick me up. I'd like you to meet him," Kali told Sarah as they found the area to pick up their luggage. "Look, there he is!"  
  
Sarah looked to where her friend was pointing and saw a pretty good-looking boy with auburn colored hair. Like his girlfriend he was wearing black pants, but he had on a midnight blue shirt instead of a peasant blouse. At his feet were piled about four bags, two of which looked curiously like her own. "He even got your luggage for you. That's sweet," Sarah said as she sprinted across the room beside Kali on their way to the girl's boyfriend.  
  
"Isn't her though? Too bad he got confused and picked up someone else's luggage along with mine," she said half to Sarah and half to the guy that they had just ran to get to with a teasing look on her face. "Oh! Before I forget; Juan this is my new friend, Sarah and Sarah I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend, Juan."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Sarah said as she held out her hand for Juan to shake.  
  
"And you as well my lady," Juan replied as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.  
  
Sarah just blushed, not being used to this kind of greeting.  
  
"Would you stop embarrassing my friend and tell me who those bags belong to?" Kali practically screamed. She was losing her patience with this matter rather quickly.  
  
"Calm down girl!" Sarah all but shouted to get the girl's attention. It also got the attention of most everyone within hearing range, but they quickly lost interest in her and went back to their business. "They're mine. I think that the more appropriate question now would be as to what they are doing with your boyfriend," she stated as they both turned towards Juan for the answer.  
  
"Actually, I was asked to pick you up. Since I was already coming here I saw no problem with the request. Well, that and I just can't pass up the opportunity of meeting and escorting a beautiful girl such as yourself," Juan replied as he specifically looked to Sarah. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he held out his arm for Sarah.  
  
Sarah saw the look that he had and decided to play along with his little game; improv could be fun at times. She put her arm through his and they stared to walk towards the exit. After walking just a few feet however, Juan turned back around to face his girlfriend. "Do hurry up with those bags, we don't have all day."  
  
"Oh, and do be careful. We don't want anything to get lost or broken cause of your clumsiness," Sarah added.  
  
With that said, the 'couple' turned back away from Kali and headed once again towards the exit trying their best not to laugh.  
  
Kali would have none of it, however. She quickly caught up with her friends and pulled them back to help her. "Oh no you don't! You're not leaving me to carry everything!"  
  
The two decided not to make and even bigger scene than they already had, so they went willingly back with Kali. All three of them were laughing by the time they got all of the luggage in to Juan's car.  
  
TBC… 


End file.
